Stereotypes
by Habit
Summary: Sakura is being chased...words are exchanged. Sakura is being submissive? Never! This is pure lemoney goodness so unless you're of age to read smutt, pass on by.


**A/N: Okay, I noticed a few things that i needed/wanted to change. Story is still the same, but i figured I should change what I noticed. Again, have fun with this. It's the reposted version.**

Stereotypes

Sakura knew she had screwed up this time. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She looked behind her when she heard a roaring noise. She could see the beginnings of the sand wave that pursued her.

_'Why the hell did I have to go and open my mouth. He probably wouldn't have realized I was there had I just kept my mouth shut!'_ she yelled at herself in her head. Inner Sakura decided to harp on her as well.

_**'You just HAD to spy on the most unstable man we know, didn't you!? I mean, COME ON! He may be hot with his hard muscles and smooth pale skin, but he's also a FUCKING PSYCHO!'**_ Sakura scowled at her inner self. It was true that he was just as pale all over as the marble counter in Tsunade's mansion, but that didn't mean that her inner had to remind her of the eyeful she'd gotten.

_'Right, like you wouldn't have made a noise if you'd been me and he'd dropped his boxers while facing you…'_ she was met by complete silence and knew she'd won that round. She felt sand particles brush against her and she yelped, speeding up.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hundred yards behind her, a certain red head stood on a tree branch, his eyes narrowed and looking ahead of him. Seems the voice in his head was teasing him as well.

**'Did you see the look on her face when you dropped your boxers while facing her!? She would have eased this tension you've felt lately. I'm sure she wouldn't have protested a little pump and grind from the Kazakage himself.'** Shukaku was as perverted as they came in Gaara's opinion. Gaara grunted his response and continued hunting the little voyeur who was the only person to EVER see him completely naked.

_'For your information, I wasn't tense or stressed. I just wanted to bathe alone in a nice cool spring after those fucking idiot council members demanded I get married soon. I don't want to get married dammit!'_ he hissed inside his own head. His anger was apparent to the tanuki, who just chuckled evilly.

**'I say we make the little voyeur out new wife and order her around. I've always been partial to her ever since we pinned her to that tree the last time we saw her. She was strong, even then. Now, she is much stronger.'** Gaara grunted his disbelief in that. There was no way THAT girl was strong. She had been acting out of a child hood crush, not strength.

**'If that's what you truly believe, then why haven't you gone to get her face to face?'** the question was an outright accusation. Gaara's eyes widened at the implications of merely sending his sand after her. Shukaku believed he was doing it to avoid getting himself hurt. Gaara growled and took off after the girl.

* * *

Sakura heard the sand stop abruptly. She looked behind her and noticed it was no where in sight. She took the time to swallow mass amounts of air before she sensed the giant chakra of the man she'd 'accidentally' spied on. "SHIT, SHIT…what do I do now…he's coming after me and I'm too far from the village to get there anytime soon…" she looked around and decided she'd have to ambush him and run.

She went about setting various traps and when she felt him much closer, she hid her chakra and then hid her body. She was hanging upside down on a tree limb only a few feet off the ground that was covered in thick foliage. She could feel the chakra getting closer.

She heard her exploding tags go off and she counted down the first trap, set about 15 yards from her current location. She also heard his cursing and she couldn't help but smile. He'd thought she was weak and stupid…well, he was in for a BIG surprise. She felt the wires attached to her fingers go tight and knew he'd tripped the second trap. She heard his growled curses and knew he was losing his patience.

_'Only five more yards and I'll have to face him myself. I have the element of surprise in more ways than one. He believes I'm still weak like the first time he came at me at the Chuunin Exams.'_ she smirked as she thought of the training she'd done between that day four years ago and now.

She was the top medic nin in Konoha, not to mention an ANBU captain. She was dangerous, and that was putting it lightly. Her temper was worse than Tsunade and she didn't put up with chauvinistic assholes like Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Both men had been sent to the hospital on multiple occasions thanks to her.

"Come on big boy…" she whispered and felt the last trap go off. That was her kew and she took a running leap, punching the earth right in front of the fuming red head. The earth cracked until there was a huge crevice between her and her pursuer. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes hard and determined and her waist length pink braid blowing in the breeze.

* * *

Gaara stared at the woman before him. He couldn't believe that this woman was the same little girl who had jumped between himself and the Uchiha boy four years ago. He gave her a once over and felt Shukaku stir in his mind.

**'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! She got hott!'** the tanuki was drooling in Gaara's mind. He rolled his eyes mentally at the pervy demon's antics. Though he had to admit, she was easy on the eyes. He then eyed the split in the ground that she had created. He arched his non brow and looked up at her. He then spoke to her, the first time in four years.

"You do realize that if that had made contact…I would have killed you." He noticed she didn't even flinch. Oh yes…this was a much different creature than four years ago. This one had guts to go with that pretty face.

She scowled at him and snorted delicately. "You do realize if that had hit you would be dead…so you couldn't have killed me. I purposely missed so as not to cause a war. I just want you to leave me alone. I didn't mean to see you there by the springs, but that is usually where I go after training to clean up. Especially since the Uchiha returned." she arched one brow haughtily, as if he had been in the wrong and not her.

He noticed acutely she had referred to 'the love of her life' as simply 'the Uchiha'. He even deigned to question her on it. "The Uchiha? What happened to the kun suffix you used to tack onto his first name?" He watched as her temper built. He felt his own body stir and had to hide his surprise.

Her temper was arousing him! He couldn't believe this. Her voice, when she spoke, held barely contained rage. "I haven't used that name since he left me on a park bench four years ago after telling me I meant nothing to him. I'm not that weak little child anymore. I don't need him or any other man to protect me or tell me how to live my life." she hissed at him. Gaara arched a non brow at her, as if reminding her who she was talking to. She didn't seem to care.

"Don't patronize me…I know your title…I just don't care. Out here, were are both just people trying to get by in a world that doesn't give a damn if we live or die. Survival of the fittest…and I happen to be very fit." she started making hand seals and he watched, amused.

He didn't expect for her to charge him, nor that she would have such speed. She made it through his sand barrier and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, all feeling in that shoulder stopped. He looked down at his arm, which hung uselessly by his side. He glared up at her as she took her stance once more.

"What did you do, woman?" he growled, his teeth clenching as he tried to move the arm. No luck whatsoever. He tried to concentrate chakra into it to heal it, but it was as if the limb was severed.

Sakura smirked at him, her emerald eyes meeting his cold jade ones straight on. She never blinked or flinched. "I disabled the use of course. Can't have you forming hand seals and killing me now can I?" as she said that she raced at him again, taking out his other arm. He stood there, glaring at her, with two useless arms.

She decided that she'd done enough and started to leave, when she felt something on her ankle. She looked down to see a large shackle made of sand. It was attached to Gaara's own ankle, chaining her to him. She looked on with horror as he smirked at her and walked closer.

"I may not be able to use my arms…but you forgot that I can make sand clones to do that for me…" his eyes were unreadable, something Sakura didn't take as a good sign.

For every step he took towards her, she took two steps back, until she was trapped against a tree and he was only a few steps from her. She took up her fighting stance, prepared to battle him with taijutsu using her inhuman strength. He suddenly rushed her and pinned her to the tree with his larger frame, his useless arms by his sides.

Sakura squirmed, trying to get free. Gaara bit his tongue to hold in the moan from her wiggling against his aroused body. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered to her. "Fix my arms and I will let you live, little flower." Sakura glared up at him defiantly.

"Whether I live or die is my own choice…not yours. If you kill me, you will never have the use of your arms again. That's not a medical jutsu, _Kazekage_. I created that to disable drunks that wanted to grope me and it works wonders on enemy nin when I go on missions. Even ANBU wants me to start teaching it to their operatives. I am the only one that can reverse it, so I suggest you take a different tone with me." Her eyes snapped fire at him and he was impressed she wasn't cowed by him. Most women cringed when he so much as looked at them, much less having his body pressed so intimately against them.

* * *

"Heal my arms…now." his cold tone was back. There was no teasing, no warmth. Sakura knew he was trying to intimidate her. She gave him a haughty look and then turned her head, looking away from him.

"No." she said it plainly, no emotion in her voice either. She heard him growl at her then felt him press her more tightly into the tree. She looked him right in the eye and glared right back. "I will NOT be bullied or intimidated into helping you Sabaku no Gaara. So either you ASK me to heal you, or we will stand here until you Suna ANBU escort finds you and takes you back with your arms unhealed." she hissed right back at him, throwing her weight at him.

Gaara looked at the small woman whose nose hit the top of his sternum. He noticed her skin was slightly tanned from long hours in the sun and he could smell the soothing scent of jasmine wafting off her.

**'Why not seduce her into healing your arms?'** Gaara pondered the possibilities of this. He studied her for a second and noticed her blush when he gave her a hot once over. He also felt her heart skip a beat and then beat faster. He smirked and dipped his head to her neck, just above her shoulder.

* * *

_**'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!?'**_ Sakura heard her inner yell and had to agree with her. She was confused and she showed it. She saw his smirk, one of many today, and glared at him warily.

_'He's up to something…I just know it…'_ she could feel his breath on her shoulder where her training shirt had slipped and fell off her shoulder. She gasped when she felt his hot tongue slid over her exposed neck from her shoulder to the left side of her jaw. She shivered and bit back a moan.

_**'Well…he might not be up to **_**something**_**, but he is definitely **_**up!'** Sakura's eyes widened as she felt what her inner was referring to. Nestled between her slightly parted thighs was the thick evidence of what their little match had done to him. She choked on a scream when he ground his hips against hers.

With her concentration broken, the jutsu holding his chakra from healing his arms was broken and feeling returned to his arms. Gaara growled triumphantly and caged her in with an arm on either side of her head. He saw her eyes widen and her face flush red.

He reached out and grabbed a hand full of her pink hair, yanking her head back and forcing her to her knees. He made her look up at him. He saw tears prick the corners of her eyes at the pain his yanking caused. He smirked at her, lust all over his face. He knew that if he had a taste of her he would want her, but it was too good to pass up.

Now he wanted more, and he was damn well going to get it. He moved his grip to the top of her head, holding her still while his other hand shifted his robes to reveal his erect member. Sakura's eyes widened even more when she came face to face with what she'd seen at the spring. His grip in her hair sent her towards it, making her face turn even brighter red. He rubbed her face against him and hissed at the feel.

She could feel his member throbbing against the side of her face and something inside her demanded that she take him…but on her terms. She relaxed her body so that she seemed submissive. Gaara arched his non brow at her and she blushed even more. He took her submission as willingness and actually cracked a smile at her.

"Who would have thought that being on your knees would make you submissive like this? It almost seems like you've been in this position before." he continued to rub himself against her, his eyes slitting in pleasure. Her soft skin was the perfect friction against his erection.

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. He didn't seem to notice the calculating look she was giving him and in truth he was too distracted by what he was feeling to really pay attention to her. She was just about to make her move when he decided to tease her.

"Are you a religious woman? Because you seem quite comfortable on your knees." his taunt was more than she could take and she smiled mischievously up at him.

"I thought only women spent this much time on their backs…" he opened his eyes completely at that and blinked at her. Before he could react, she twisted him until he was flat on his back and she was between his legs, her hands pinning his arms to the soft grassy earth.

Before he could retaliate she engulfed his member completely. Gaara let out a low, surprised yell. His hips arched against her and she moaned, the vibrations making him growl with pleasure. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and saw her head bobbing up and down over his member. He noticed she seemed to be enjoying herself as much as he was.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt her lips against the skin of his pelvis and his member being constricted by her warm throat. He gasped and his jade eyes widened until they looked like saucers. His hips here frantically thrusting against her face and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. He was gasping out incoherent phrases. Some sounded like threats, others like pleas for mercy.

She reached up and started massaging his soft sack and he lost it. With one violent shove he came in her mouth, her throat milking him. She withdrew from him, licking his tip to make sure she didn't miss any. She noticed he was breathing heavily and leaned over him, her arms on either side of his head. His eyes were tightly closed and she could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Pleased with herself, she laid herself down on top of him and waited for him to open his eyes. She chuckled when she felt his stiff member poking into her stomach. "Well…there is one thing to be said for you…you've got plenty of stamina…" she smirked and reached between their bodies and touched him with her hand. He jumped and snapped his eyes open to look at her.

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes, or his sense of touch. This woman, who had just given him the best blowjob EVER, was now stroking him with her soft hands. He wondered what she intended to do. He saw her smile at him, her emerald eyes sparkling almost black with passion.

"Now that you've had your fun…I get mine." as she said that, she crawled up her body until she was straddling him. She took out a kunai and he gave her a wary look. She chuckled and stuck the tip of the blade between her clothes and her hip. A small rip was heard and suddenly a little scrap of red lace appeared.

Sakura threw the red thong over her head and onto his feet. Gaara continued to stare at her. She smirked and lifted up a little, leaning over him. Her large breasts bunched up at the opening of her shirt and he stared at it, mesmerized. She took the zipper and he heard the hiss of it as she unzipped her shirt.

He laid there staring at her red lace covered breasts and wondered what it was she intended to do now. Only his curiosity kept him on his back, staring up at her. She took one of his hands and led it to her breast. When his hand came into contact with the lace he felt his hand clamp around the massive amount of flesh.

Wanting to see all of her, he reached his other hand up and ripped the red lace away, making her chuckle. He kneaded the flesh gently, becoming rougher the longer he touched her. She crooned her approval and then looked between their bodies at his straining member.

Gaara could feel he was completely erect again, and much harder than the first time. She gently took hold of him and aimed him upwards. He wasn't paying attention and the only warning he had was Shukaku's gleeful yelp.

**'YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET LAID KID!' **Gaara wondered what the hell the stupid demon was talking about when he felt warmth surround his member. He let out a roar as the pressure around his sensitive skin change from nothing to intense.

He could feel her sitting on him, her soft little bottom against his hips. He could also feel warm, wet drops hitting his face. He looked up from her breasts to see tears falling from her eyes. He was confused until he smelled the metallic scent of blood. He looked down to see nothing but her skirt and his pants.

Losing his patience with the clothes, he ripped her skirt away and shredded his pants. He stopped moving altogether when he saw blood leaking from her sex onto his pelvis. His eyes snapped from there to her face, confusion written all over his own.

Sakura smiled through her tears at him. He'd been alone so long that he didn't seem to know what it meant to 'pop a cherry'. Gaara stared up at her as she smiled at him, her tears coming slower now. He could feel her tears on his face, her channel contract around his member.

Not thinking, he reached up and wiped the tears from her face, brining the salty tears to his lips. She sniffled and bent down to where she was only a few centimeters from his face. She licked her tears from his face and then took his mouth in a soul wrenching kiss. Gaara cupped her head in his hands and devoured her.

He felt her hands on his abdomen and then felt her slide even tighter against him. He gasped at the sensations shooting through him at that moment. Sakura moaned and started lifting herself off. Not understanding what was happening, Gaara put his hands on her hips, trying to keep her on him. He reveled in the feel of her sheathing him. He'd never felt anything so pleasurable, not even killing.

Sakura grabbed his wrists and managed to pin his hands above his head, teaching him how before she let him take over. She felt him tense immediately and explained to him.

"Gaara-kun…you've been alone so long you don't know the first thing about this. I'm teaching you so that you can take over later…otherwise you might hurt me in you enthusiasm." She bent and kissed him again, coming back down on his shaft and making him groan in approval.

Sakura released his wrists and his hands immediately went to her hips once more. He let her set the pace and held on tight. Sakura watched the tendons in his neck stand out as he arched his back and closed his eyes, teeth clenched. She knew that his body wouldn't last long given that he'd never felt anything even remotely close to this before.

She could feel the knot in her own stomach winding tighter with each slow thrust. She put either arm on the ground by his head and closed her eyes as he began thrusting into her, instinct taking over.

She grabbed his head and brought him up to her, cradling his face against her large breasts. He began to suck on one, thrusting up into her more rapidly with the new position. She gasped and then moaned at the feel. He felt much larger like this and she very much enjoyed it.

Growling in his throat, he rolled until he was on top and had her pinned beneath him. His thrusts became almost frantic as he sought that precipice. Sakura could feel the bruising grip of his hands on her hips and savored it. She wrapped her smooth, pale legs around his waist, gasped as the new position brought more pleasure.

Both their breathing was erratic and he felt the animalistic instinct to bite her. Giving in, he bit deeply into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, right above the collar bone and held her against the soft ground. He continued to thrust into her until he felt her arch against him, screaming his name.

He could feel her inner muscles milking him and he knew then that it was okay for him to give in. With a roar, he came, releasing his warm seed into her. It took several seconds for his orgasm to be complete and Sakura just panted beneath him. He was licking the spot where he bit her when she came down from cloud nine. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him against her.

Gaara rolled onto his side, taking Sakura with him and sprawling her across his chest like a diva on a chaise lounge. She nuzzled his chest and chuckled as a thought crossed her mind.

"Some stereotypes are completely off base." she said and waited for a reply. When nothing came, she looked up at him to see him out cold. She could feel his grip on her and knew he'd never let go. She smirked and shook her head.

"Two stereotypes broke and one proved…men really do pass out after the best sex of their lives." she chuckled and performed the hand seals to transport them and their tattered clothing, not to mention his gourd, to her apartment. Why she hadn't thought of that before made her wonder if she had really wanted to get away. One look at the man holding her told her all she needed to know.


End file.
